Pirates of The Caribend
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Arrrggghhh! The sea makes a shiny metal ass rusty... After experimenting with Multiverse traveling magic Twilight Sparkle entered a truly bizarre parallel universe populated by Robot Pirates. This is a both a crossover and spin off of a Futurama fan fiction I made from another site called: The Legend Of The One Bender Of Wealth. Also I drew that picture myself.


Late at night the purple baby dragon Spike was fast asleep in his bed sucking on his claw. Down stairs however, in the dusty library of Ponyville, the young purple unicorn, with a dark purple mane with a pink stripe going through it Twilight Sparkle was rubbing her hooves together in anticipation while smiling broadly.

"OK, first things first. I got to make sure I can return home if I'm going to do this."

She trotted over to a yellow cardboard box on a wooden stool in front of a tidy bookcase, then jumped into the improbable deep box for such a small size.

Twilight Sparkle landed on her four hooves when she jumped out from the other side of the box, which was now blue on this end in this library just like her own, only less dustier, and for some strange reason Celestia's glorious sun was shining through the windows indicating it was day time somehow.

"That box in fact contains an entire universe believe it or not." said a Narrator with a deep stereotypical Pirate voice.

Another Twilight Sparkle wearing a black top hat and a monocle over her right eye walked over to Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle! How are you?" she said warmly.

"I'm fine Twilight Sparkle, just experimenting with Multiverse traveling magic."

"OK then Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle left Twilight Sparkle alone to do her experiments.

With Twilight Sparkle gone Twilight Sparkle began her experiment by lighting her horn brightly.

"OK! Let's see if this works!"

There was a blinding flash of light followed by her disappearing from sight.

Twilight reappeared with a blinding flash of light back in her own dusty library.

"I think it worked. Let me check."

Twilight jumped back into the box.

She jumped out of the box into the other universe landing on her four hooves to meet the parallel universe version of Spike dusting a bookshelf with a damp cloth, who looks exactly the same just with a monocle over his left eye.

"Hey parallel Twilight."

"Hi Spike! Sorry I have to go, I'm a little busy!"

She jumped back into the box.

Twilight return to her own universe landing on her four hooves.

"Now, let's begin the experiment."

Twilight Sparkle's horn lit up brightly with light. As she continued to cast the spell sweat began to pour down her face as her horn got brighter and brighter, suddenly there was a popping sound and a grey box appeared next to the stool.

"Hah! I did it! I made a parabox!"

Twilight wasted no time jumping into the parabox to see where her trans-dimensional portal leads to.

Twilight jumped out of the box to find herself on the beach of a tropical island on a sunny day.

"Better hide this box."

Twilight levitated the parabox (the box was pink on this end) into the air and hid it within bushes near by.

Having hid the box Twilight started to explore the island by heading inland.

As Twilight went forth inland she had created a purple force field over her body to protect herself, just in case a coconut fell from a tree.

Soon Twilight came upon a large clearing in the trees where there was a big red X painted on sand.

Before Twilight could even comment on her discovery something grabbed her from behind picking her up off the ground and placed a knife next to her throat.

"Don't move." said a deep voice quietly.

Twilight shivered in fear and before she knew it she found a metal collar with spikes placed around her neck.

"Put her down, she can't escape now." said another voice about the same just further away.

Whatever was holding her carelessly dropped her onto the ground, Twilight tried to light her horn to use magic to escape, but only a few sparks came out from the tip of her horn.

"No! This can't be happening! It's not possible to have such bad luck!" she thought.

Twilight then decided to just run for it, she hoped for the best in trying to get back to the parabox, but before she could even make fives steps, she felt a sharp pain in her tail as something took hold of it and pulled her back.

"Ow!"

Twilight turned around to see... something she could not really comprehend.

Behind her were dozens of strange two legged and three fingered grey metal creatures (one of which had it's arm extended holding her tail firmly with it's three fingers) with antennas on their heads. Whom worel red bandanas over their heads, worn-out jackets and baggy worn-out pants (some had barnacles on their rusty asses) and also had realistic looking fake beards (those that didn't have beards had rusty faces) and were all armed to the teeth.

Their weapons were as; 17 and 18th century guns, a few of which have rifles while most of them have pistols; and all have secondary close combat weapons such as; daggers which a few held between their teeth, and a few had Scimitar swords in scabbards on their sides.

"What do you want?! Let me go!" she shouted.

One that stood out significantly among the rest of the creatures stepped forward who wore a dirty brown jacket, baggy brown pants, and a black hat with a skull marking on it. He also had; a big brown beard, a left wooden leg, a hook for a right hand, a slightly bent sword in his left hand and a red Parrot on his shoulder.

"That is Captain Rusty Beard and his Parrot Pecky." said the Narrator.

"Well fellow Robot Pirates! Looks like we caught ourselves a mythological creature." he said cheerfully in a deep stereotypical Pirate voice.

"Duh." said a Pirate next to him.

Captain Rusty Beard glared at the Pirate angrily narrowing his eyes, then quickly took out a fancy pistol from his jacket, and shot him between the eyes.

The Pirate's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he fell over onto the ground, while the other Pirates shivered in fear and a few literally shitted bricks.

Captain Rusty Beard blew the smoke away in the air that came off his pistol, then put it away back in his jacket.

"Don't be so cheeky to your captain." Captain Rusty Beard burped flame out from his mouth, that somehow did not light his beard on fire. "Come on men, we need those bricks for the cannons." His crew started stuffing the bricks (they shat out) into their chest cabinets. "And gather some coconuts for backup, they're useful too." Some of his crew start kicking trees to knock coconuts off them followed by placing them inside their chest cabinets. "Also even if we run out of coconuts, use our dead as ammunition against their ships."

Twilight shaking in fear and was completely shocked that this "Captain Guy" could take another person's life over something as so trivial (not to mention use their dead as ammunition) as being cheeky to him. Clearly this "Captain Guy" is some sort of insane psychopath. And yet his soldiers are loyal to him? Perhaps out of fear. At any rate she thought it would be best not to talk unless spoken to, just in case he decided to kill her in one of his violent outbursts.

"Creature what is your name?"

"I'm tttt- Twilight Sparkle." she said stuttering.

"That's a strange name."

"It's a gay name." said a Pirate next to him.

"Go for the eyes Pecky!" Pecky squawking angrily flies over the Pirate's face and begins pecking his eyes out while he screams in pain. "Go for the eyes! Rrraaaaaghghh!" The Pirate falls on the ground landing in a heap. "May that be a lesson to you for being homophobic!" the Pirate groans in pain. "Stop complaining. You'll get a new pair of eyes on board the ship." he turns to Twilight. "Anyway Twilight Sparkle, I'm Captain Rusty Beard."

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you?"

"Yes well... Throw the net on her men." The Pirates throw a net on Twilight. "Now let's get her back to the ship and throw her in the brig."

"But captain, the brig is full."

"Then throw her in the laundry room."

"Yeah, we need a woman to clean our clothes."

One of the Pirates smelled his left sleeve, then his eyes rolled in his sockets as he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Come let's go lads!" shouted Captain Rusty Beard.

Without any further ado; Twilight, the Pirate missing his eyes and the unconscious Pirate were dragged along the ground.

As Twilight was dragged along the ground she took in the horrible smells of her captors. They smelled like rotten fish, Tabaco and stale alcohol. Fortunately for Twilight, robots do not have body odor. The organic life form versions of these robots from another parallel universe, would be all the more horrifying.

"I hope my friends can help me get out of this mess." Twilight thought to herself.

"Argh the bury treasure! I can't believe I almost forgot about it!" shouted Captain Rusty Beard.

They run back to the X quickly (much to the pain of Twilight bouncing up and down off the ground in the net) dig out the treasure chest with shovels and then walk (much to Twilight's relief) their way back to the ship while smoking pipes and drinking out of bottles of rum.

Hidden among trees are dozens of the same type of Robots (Bending Units) wearing chain mail armor and horned helmets watching the Pirate drag off Twilight Sparkle.

"We must get that Unicorn for Chieftain Olaf Barbend and for the glory of all Vikings." said a Viking Robot with a deep voice.

Hidden among other trees are dozens of the same type of robot only Knights this time, who ware heavily plated steel armor with non horned helmets watching the Pirates drag off Twilight Sparkle.

"I say chaps, we must get that Unicorn for our King Arthur Flextin and for the glory of all Engbend." said a Knight with a stereotypical posh British accent.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
